


Безумству храбрых

by Renie_D



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Эрвин спросил, за каким титаном их понесло в лес, то Ривай бы ответил, что следить за Эреном — целиком и полностью его обязанность. А Майк тут проездом и вообще ни при чем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумству храбрых

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fandom Kombat-2014

Настроение у Ривая было отнюдь не солнечным.

Возможно, дело было в отдававшем горечью чае, а может — в слишком громком голосе Майка, вызывавшем мигрень.

— Тебе же наверняка скучно, — нависнув над Эреном, жадно принюхивался Майк. — Эти титаньи тренировки — полная ерунда. Хочешь, разомнешься с моими ребятами? Пару раундов рукопашной, отожмешься, побегаешь.

— Эрен! — чашка с громким стуком встретилась со столешницей. — Шагом марш на склад за УПМ. И ждешь у входа через пятнадцать минут.

— Зачем? — бестолково захлопал глазами маленький паршивец.

— В лес пойдем, — сумрачно ответил Ривай. — Уклонение отрабатывать. Бегом!  
Эрен подпрыгнул и рванул к выходу, как испуганный кролик от взявшей след гончей.

— Удачи, — хитро улыбнулась Ханджи.

В сотый раз повторив про себя, что нет смысла убивать эту женщину — рано или поздно ее все равно сожрут — Ривай встал и вышел из столовой.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Если бы Эрвин спросил, за каким титаном их понесло в лес, то Ривай бы ответил, что следить за Эреном — целиком и полностью его обязанность. А Майк тут проездом и вообще ни при чем. 

Он с ног до головы окинул взглядом высокую стройную фигуру, шагающую чуть впереди. 

Да, дело только в приказе. И воинском долге. И ничего личного. Абсолютно.

— Чего встал? — сердито спросил Ривай у внезапно застывшего Эрена.

— Капрал, — тот смотрел себе под ноги, закусив губу, — я...

— Ну что ты мямлишь?

И за что ему эта головная боль? Вот же невозможный мальчишка.

— Я... я... — вскинул упрямый взгляд Эрен и храбро рванул вперед.

═══○═══

Во всем была виновата кочка.

Или ямка под ногами.

Ну не мог же Эрен так запросто свалить его с ног, пусть и был выше на пару сантиметров?

Прижимая к земле, паршивец терся об него всем телом и старался пропихнуть свой язык, казалось, до самых гланд.

Порыв закатить глаза Ривай отмел как неуместный — все равно никто не оценит.

— Мр-ф-ф-ф, — попытался возмутиться он, но Эрен лишь сильнее прижался к его рту, стукнувшись зубами о зубы.

«Вот же паршивец, — со злорадным весельем подумал Ривай. — Ну, ладно».

И, не сдерживаясь, укусил за язык.

В глазах отпрянувшего Эрена плескалось разочарование.

— Не так, бестолочь! — выдохнул Ривай и, схватив его за затылок, притянул к себе, навязывая свой поцелуй.

Вскоре руки осмелевшего Эрена зашарили по телу, задирая рубашку, расстегивая ремни и пряжки. 

Ветерок обдувал прохладой, в кустах весело чирикали птички, а сопротивляться отчаянному напору решительно не хотелось.

Когда Эрен, стянув второй сапог, прижался губами к своду его стопы, Ривай подхватился, задергал ногой и зашипел:

— Фу! Прекрати! Никаких теперь поцелуев!

Тот лишь счастливо рассмеялся, облизал пятку и косточку щиколотки, а Ривай опять грохнулся на спину, прокляв задрожавшие вдруг локти.

Сдернув с него белье и брюки, Эрен плюхнулся сверху и попытался-таки накрыть его рот своим.

Укусив наглеца за губу, Ривай нетерпеливо боднул его головой в плечо:

— Давай, расстегивай уже свои штаны.

═══○═══

Член у Эрена оказался под стать ему самому — длинный и тонкий.

Ривай, скрестив голени на пояснице, дернул паршивца на себя и, нащупав ладонь, заставил согнуть все пальцы, кроме указательного.

— Облизывай!

Эрен покраснел до самых ушей, но послушался, смешно сглотнув и причмокнув.

— Хороший мальчик, — фыркнул Ривай, сам удивляясь охватившему его азарту. Пихнул коленом, заставляя Эрена приподняться, и широко раздвинул ноги.

Цепко держа его за кисть, опустил их руки ниже, пробормотав:

— Не дергайся.

═══○═══

Если не считать комковатой земли под лопатками, то Риваю было вполне неплохо. Трахать себя пальцами Эрена оказалось чертовски приятно — внутри скользил уже не только указательный, но и средний.

— Сильнее, — невнятно скомандовал Ривай.

Подушечки прижались плотнее, надавили, и стало совсем хорошо.

Ривай подкинул бедра, застонал сквозь зубы и понял, что пора.

Нажал на кисть, аккуратно вытащил и, заставив сложить ладонь лодочкой, хрипло приказал:

— Сплюнь!

— Что? — пунцовые пятна покрывали лоб, скулы, шею Эрена, а в черных зрачках, перекрывших радужку, Ривай увидел самого себя — разомлевшего, разметавшегося, с прилипшими ко влажному лбу волосами.

— Слюна, Эрен, слюна. Вместо смазки.

Эрен послушно сплюнул себе в ладонь и Ривай, перехватив его за запястье, заставил размазать ее по члену.

— Готов? — спросил Ривай, притягивая его ближе.

— Я, я... — пролепетал Эрен. — Я думал, будет наоборот.

Ривай хмыкнул.

Трахать девственника в лесочке на голой земле и без смазки — то еще удовольствие. Но объяснять элементарные вещи, когда к растянутой заднице уже прижимается горячая мокрая головка, не было ни сил, ни желания.

— В следующий раз, — выдохнул он и плавно потянул Эрена на себя, насаживаясь до упора.

Замерев, обхватил дрожащего, как загнанная лошадь, мальчишку за шею, и хрипло посоветовал:

— Дыши глубже.

А потом легко толкнулся бедрами:

— Давай.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Паршивец все же улучил момент и полез целоваться. Лениво отвечая, Ривай пытался придумать страшную кару. На ум ничего не шло.

Мотнув головой, прошипел:

— Слезай уже, только медленно.

Эрен обиженно, совсем по-детски вздохнул и осторожно отстранился, вынимая опавший член.

Ривай сел и поморщился.

Нашарил в траве фляжку с водой, отхлебнул и покрутил в руке, проверяя сколько осталось.

— И свою мне тоже давай, — приказал Ривай.

═══○═══

Закончив приводить себя в порядок, он швырнул уже полностью одетому Эрену пустые емкости.

— Чего стоим? Тренировку никто не отменял, — глядя в счастливое лицо Эрена, произнес Ривай.

Если Ханджи увидит эту довольную рожу и его самого, кривящегося при каждом резком движении, то придется собственноручно скормить ее титанам — или от шуточек будет не спастись. Так что придется гонять паршивца до седьмого пота, так, чтобы к вечеру смог только ползти.

— Бегом марш, Эрен.

Тот топтался на месте и приказ выполнять не спешил.

— Капрал! А вы серьезно? — не глядя на него, пробормотал Эрен. — Ну, насчет следующего раза?

Ривай все же закатил глаза. Зажмурившись, потер переносицу. Но раздражения почему-то не было, а на лицо наползала довольная улыбка.

— Будет желание — приходи после отбоя, — небрежно уронил он.

Эрен просиял в ответ, подобравшись, стукнул кулаком в грудь и рванул с места так, словно у него и вправду за спиной выросли крылья.

«Похоже, придется теперь держать открытыми не только решетки в подвале, но и собственную дверь, — подумал Ривай. — А то ведь додумается паршивец забарабанить среди ночи».

С него ведь станется.


End file.
